


Playing the Innocent

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock grabs any chance he gets to touch his Captain. But he does it so innocently that no one notices how it truly affects him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Innocent

An event occurs and I get to hold your hand.

A wonderful excuse, giving me permission.

Soft skin, your pulse beating against my own.

Never wanting this moment to end.

It lasts so brief but I shall never forget.

The sensations I get from that mere touch will remain.

Until the next excuse, where I play the innocent again.


End file.
